


Sweet

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, coming home from work, little bit of foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: "W-what are you doing?" Daichi said as he smiled helplessly."Seducing you," Suga replied with a wink as he pointed at Daichi, beckoning him over. Seeing his lover lying in bed seductively with nothing but his top boosted Daichi's spirit instantly. This isn't the first time Suga pulled something like this on him, but every time he did, it was always at an unexpected time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Kudos: 27





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A tiiiinyyyy bit of a feet fetish.

"Oh? You're back," Suga stated as he walked into the bedroom and saw Daichi lying on the bed. The moment Suga stopped in front of his tired lover, Daichi slowly sat up and pulled him for a hug.

" Tired?" Suga smiled as he stroked his lover's hair. Daichi nodded as he breathed in Suga's scent. No matter how hectic his day has been, just one simple touch from Suga can boost him up.

"I miss you..." Daichi muttered.

"Didn't you see me this morning before work too? And during the afternoon while making rounds?" Suga giggled as he stroked Daichi's cheek.

"Not enough. I need to be with you 24/7..." Daichi grumbled, making Suga laugh.

"Oh, you. Take a bath and sleep. You look tired," Suga suggested as he gave Daichi a peck on the lips. Daichi, who seem to not have enough, pulled Suga for a sweet kiss before going to the bathroom for a bath.

As for Suga, as soon as the bedroom door click shut, he fell face-first onto the bed, a towel covering his still-wet hair. He laid down silently, trying to gather his strength. At the same time, his mind drifted off, an image of a well-built body drenched with water appeared in his mind. A body drenched with sweat as it moves above him.

"Fuck," Suga cursed as he immediately sat up. "Should I just jump on him in the shower right now?"

_______________

"Ahhh~refreshing," Daichi let out a satisfying sigh as he came out of the bathroom, steam trailing behind him. Lately, he's been feeling like he hasn't spent much time with Suga at all. For the past two weeks, he had been coming home late due to his round. By the time he came back, Suga was already drop dead. By the time he wakes up in the morning, Suga already left for kindergarten.

"Ahhh...thank god tomorrow I get off early. Maybe we should go somewhere..." Daichi muttered as he stood in front of their bedroom door, deep in thought. A late night out on a Friday night sounds nice. A chance to relieve their stress from work.

"Koshi, I'll be out from work early tomorrow. Wanna go--" Daichi started as he opened the bedroom door, but soon stopped mid-sentence after seeing the scene in front of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Daichi said as he smiled helplessly. 

"Seducing you," Suga replied with a wink as he pointed at Daichi, beckoning him over. Seeing his lover lying in bed seductively with nothing but his top boosted Daichi's spirit instantly. This isn't the first time Suga pulled something like this on him, but every time he did, it was always at an unexpected time.

"Such a handsome catch, let me touch that body of yours," Suga gave a seductive smile as he licked his lips, beckoning Daichi over. With a chuckle, Daichi threw aside the towel on his shoulders and walked over. As he got closer, Suga raised his right foot and point his toes at Daichi's direction. Daichi slowly climbed onto the bed and took Suga's foot, giving the toes light kisses. 

"What does my Koshi want? Hmm?" Daichi asked as he sucked on one of Suga's toes, his eyes glancing at his lover.

"I want you," Suga answered as he shuddered. Daichi chuckled and started to kiss his way up Suga's leg. His hands went up to Suga's butt as he kisses and bit his thighs. 

"Hmm? Did you...prepared yourself?" Daichi asked as he looked at Suga in surprise. The blush on Suga's face answered his question, turning him on even more. 

"You..." He let out a sigh and smiled lovingly before leaning in for a sweet and passionate kiss. 

"Uhmm..mm...Dai..chi.." Suga mumbled in between the kiss. 

"Yes?" Daichi answered as his lips left Suga's and moved down the latter's jaws to his neck. While his mouth does its work, his left-hand start rubbing on Suga's tip. 

"A-ahh...mnhh.." Suga moaned as his body, both top, and bottom is being caressed. Every touch left a trail of affection. Daichi's touch was so soft, so slow that every time he made contact, Suga unconsciously shudder. 

"Daichi...Daichi..." Nothing but Daichi's name came out of Suga's voice. Daichi stopped what he was doing and stared straight into Suga's pleading eyes. With a helpless smile, Daichi propped Suga properly and aligned himself against the twitching hole. 

"You're always so hasty, but half-way through everything, you beg me to stop. Such contradictions..." Daichi gritted. 

"Ahh..but...you like it when I beg you to stop, no?" Suga rasped, grinning slyly. "You always go rougher every time I do so hahaha..a-ahh...hahh..." Suga tossed his head to the back as his laugh turned into moans. 

"Haah...you're as tight as ever," Daichi said as he starts thrust slowly and shallowly, finding Suga's prostrate. "Here?" Daichi asked as he rubbed a spot.

"A-aghh n-no--A-AHH?!" Suga suddenly gasped.

"There then," Daichi chuckled and started to thrust at the same spot repeatedly, earning protests from the person beneath him.

"D-Dai..chiiii s-stop...the same spot..n-nooo...h-hahh hahh.." Suga squirmed as his breath shook. No matter how good it feels, Suga really hates it when Daichi kept on rubbing on that same spot for a long time. He always tries to make him come from his ass. Suga's dignity as a man has been put down by that bastard countless times already.

"S-stop...I'm gonna come...Daichiii...A-ah ahh...can y-you just...do m-me a fa...vor and stop t-trying to...ngh hahh..make me come--eek! ah-ahhh D-Daichi!" Suga squealed as he can feel his release.

"P-please...n-not nowww...I don't..unnn wanna come n-now!" Suga cried out as tears formed, his hands grasped Daichi's shoulder in a tight grip as he came.

"S-shit, Koshi, don't tighten so much!" Daichi gritted out as he can feel Suga getting tighter by the second. He let out a shaky breath before thrusting all of his dick in, hitting the deepest spot. With a sudden deep thrust, Suga's eyes widen as he gaped, tongue hanging out.

"A-ahh, ehh..d-deep...w-wait I j-just came--mphmm!" Suga's mouth was then shut by Daichi's lips. As their bodies intertwined and rocking the bed, their tongues were overlapping each other in a fierce kiss. After a minute, they both broke the kiss to catch their breath. 

"Hahhh hahh, Daichi...ahh...I love you...I love you..mnh Daichi," Suga whispered pulled Daichi down for another kiss. "I love you..mnn...hahh ahh...Daichi...Daichi..."

That's the cute thing about Suga. He's already cute in his daily life, but in bed, he's irresistible. Daichi can't help but thrust harder. With his cute muffled moans as they kissed, the teary eyes that always glanced up at him, there's no way Daichi can resist him.

"You're so beautiful....hahh... so adorable..mn..irresistible" Daichi complimented as he kissed him. "Up...you go," Daichi grunted as he pulled Suga up into a sitting position. Because of the sudden change of position, Suga bit his lips to shut down his scream.

"D-Daichi...why...so sudden..a-ahh..." He grimaced as dropped his head on Daichi's shoulder. "Unn..a-ahhh..good...feels..g-good...mn.."

"Bare with...me..a bit more...hahh," Daichi grimaced as he moved Suga's hip up and down. "I'm..hahh c-close. You feel too good.." Daichi mumbled as he sucked and bit Suga's nipples. 

"A-ahhh Daichi...Daichiiii...mnh..ngh...h-hahh..." Suga moaned as he hugged Daichi's head.

"HAaahh haghhh," Daichi panted as he thrusts faster and climaxed. 

"Unhhh..." Suga quivered as he leaned forward against Daichi, his body trembling. "It's so hot..." he mumbled.

"Hmm? We'll have to take another bath," Daichi chuckled as he kissed Suga's nose then the mole under his eye, and next, on his closed eyes. 

"Sorry for coming inside...we'll have to clean you up," he continued as he caressed Suga's damp cheek. With ease, Daichi scooped the tired Suga into his arms and walked to the bath.

"Eh..are we only doing one round?" Suga perked up as they neared the bathroom. He expected Daichi to go on another round or two. 

"You're already this tried after around. Be happy I'm being merciful this time," Daichi chuckled as he pushed the door open. "Plus, I want to go out tomorrow. Better you full of energy than dead tired," Daichi continued and kissed Suga's temple.

With a giggle, Suga was gently put down into the tub of warm water. Every time Daichi suggests they bath after sex, Suga always finds himself relaxing while Daichi did the cleaning. Without any hesitation, Suga went down on all four and positioned his butt in front of Daichi. 

"You can start cleaning. I'm sleepy, so hurry, Daichi," he commanded cutely, earning a laugh from his lover.

"Yes, yes. My Koshi sure is demanding today."

_______________


End file.
